


Patrick Stump//"Anything for you, mommy" (smut)

by UnicornCooky



Series: Mommy!reader and sub!Patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Smut, femdom (if you squint), foodplay, im not sorry, its my imagine i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Patrick Stump//"Anything for you, mommy" (smut)

Ahh, so typical of you. You were just minding your own business, having a late night snack and watching reruns of 90s Nick shows at around two a.m. But, you being your usual clumsy self, missed your mouth with the spoon, and landed ice cream all over your thighs. You quietly cursed yourself and tried thinking of ways to get a washcloth without getting ice cream on the carpet in the living area of the bus. You were just about to attempt to get up, but little did you know, Patrick had been getting out of bed to check on you because he checked your bunk and he'd seen that his best friend hadn't been lying there. When he walked into the living space and saw you somewhat frantically trying to find a way to remove the uncomfortably sticky and cool substance from your thighs, a thought popped into his head. Since this wasn't normal Patrick, and it was sleepy and out of his head Patrick, he decided to be bold and do something he would've never done otherwise. He marched into the living area and sat on his knees in front of you, immediately leaning down to lick the cold snack from your skin. You gasped, taken aback by the sudden action, and tangled your fingers in his longish hair. "P-Patrick, what are you d-do-" you cut yourself off with a hiss as his tongue trailed farther up your thigh, it being extremely easy due to the fact that you were only in panties and t-shirt. He looked up at you through his lashes, then stopped long enough to speak. "I'm cleaning you. You were dirty, and you know I'd do anything for you, Mommy" He smirked. The smug little bastard. He'd been through your phone. His tongue darted out of his plump, pink lips once again and continued it's mission to get you aroused. "T-Trick, I- fuck!" you whined when you felt him lap at your clothed core. Before you could beg h for more, Patrick stood up. You made a noise of disapproval, but he shook his head. "You're all clean, now. You don't need me anymore." And with that, he was making his way back to his own bunk.  
-  
The next night, you were up getting some strawberries and chocolate, but you thought of something. You kicked off your shorts then pulled off your shirt, afterwards dipping your finger into the chocolate. You smeared it all over your thighs, then your lower stomach, and a little on your neck. You texted Patrick, knowing he'd either be up still or his phone's notification volume would be all the way up. A loud 'ding' sounded, signalling just what you'd expected, then you heard Patrick grumble. You immediately got a text back.

You: I need your help in the kitchen, Trick. Its really important.

Pattycakes <3: Be there in a sec

Going by his word, he was there in a matter of a few seconds, jaw dropping a bit when he caught sight of you. You had jumped onto the counter and layed back, propping yourself up on your elbows. Patrick cleared his throat and tried looking at anything but your boobs. "W-What is it you need help with?" you scrunched up your faith and looked down at your body. "I'm all dirty, Trick...I need your help to get cleaned up..." he visibly swallowed, and made his way over to you. His hands went to your hips, and you could feel his hot breath on your neck. Patrick's warm tongue ran up the sweet candy substance that was on your neck, trailing it's way from the center of your throat to behind your ear. You shivered. When he was satisfied with his work there, he moved down to your stomach. The chocolate was spread everywhere underneath your navel, and it stopped at the hem of your panties. He kitten-licked all the chocolate away, and it drove you a bit crazier every time his tongue dipped past the hem of the thin fabric covering you. When he had finally gotten to your thighs, he wasted no time in licking it off. He ran his tongue across them in long, quick strokes. You choked when he nipped at your inner thigh, then ghosted his breath over you. "You're so wet, mommy..." He looked up at you somewhat innocently. It was adorable and sexy at the same time somehow. "Yeah?" You bit your lip. "Y-Yeah...you're soaked t-through your panties..." you grimaced. "Dammit. Now those are dirty...I have to take them off now." you shimmied out of the flimsy material and looked down at Patrick. "I-I can help you w-with your problem, m-mommy..." His large hands pushed your legs farther apart, and he buried his head between them. You moaned out at the feeling of his tongue working itself against you, tracing zig-zags on your clit and darting swiftly in and out of your entrance. It felt so good. Patrick himself looked amazing; his hair was messy from you playing with it while he was cleaning you up, his eyes hooded when he looked up at you. "T-Trick, I-" you squeaked out, but before you could finish your sentence, you heard a shriek from the doorway. "We eat on that counter, man!" Andy covered his eyes quickly while blushing madly "At least do it in a fucking bunk!"

Next part is in the series >>>


End file.
